bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away
Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away '''was a song, that was written by '''Sammy Timberg. It was first recorded for the Screen Song Musical Justice, where is was performed live by Mae Questel. It was then used in the Betty Boop Talkartoon Boop-Oop-a-Doop where it was performed by Margie Hines. The song was Betty Boop's original signature song. Boop-Oop-a-Doop The song was featured in the Talkartoon Boop-Oop-a-Doop. After performing Do Something on the highwire Betty returns to her tent where she is threatened by her boss. Betty begs him to cease his advances and goes into song. After finishing up her song and being saved by Koko she tells Koko that the ringmaster''' couldn't take her Boop-Oop-a-Doop away. Lyrics: '''You can feed me bread and water Or a great big bail of hay Oh, but don't take my Boop-Oop-a-Doop away You can say my voice is awful But my songs are too risque Oh, but don't take my Boop-Oop-a-Doop away Oh, help save me! Help! Victor Recording Mae Questel's first recording for Victor was Don't Take My Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away. Instead of saying Boop-Oop-a-Doop, Mae Questel changes the scat lyrics to Boop-Boop-Be-Doop on the Victor recording version of the song. Lyrics: Aha! Don't take my Boop-Oop-e-Doop away Will ya? I was born with a certain habit that's part of me It brings me happiness somehow ''' '''And now this habit is right at home in the heart of me Without it i'm no good no how You can feed me bread and water Or a great big bail of hay But don't take my Boop-Oop-e-Doop away You can say my voice is awful Or my songs are too errr...risque But don't take my Boop-Oop-e-Doop away Hmm... i feel like a lonesome barrel without a hoop If you should deprive me of my ''' '''Boop-Oop-e-Doop Bop Boop-Oop-e-Doop It's the only thing i'll live for Till the time i'm old and grey So don't take my Boop-Oop-e-Doop away Aww, i feel like a little chicken locked in the coop If you should deprive me of my ''' '''Boop-Oop-e-Doop Bop Boop-Oop-e-Doop You can throw me to the fishes Even that would be okay But don't take my Boop-Oop-e-Doop away Aha! Excuse me while i powder my nose! Don't Take Our Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away! Mae Questel, Kate Wright, Little Ann Little, Bonnie Poe & Margie Hines perform Don't take our Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away in the Fleischer Victory Newsreel '''along with Max Fleischer after winning against Helen Kane's 250,000 lawsuit. '''Chorus: Mae Questel: You can say our voices are awful or our songs are too risqué But don't take our... Margie Hines, Bonnie Poe, Kate Wright, Ann Rothschild: Boop-Oopy-Doop-Oop! All together: Boopy-Doopy-Doopy Doo Boop Oopy Doo! Mae Questel: Bop! Trivia *When performed by Mae Questel for her Victor recording she uses Boop-Oop-'e'-Doop instead of Boop-Oop-'a'-Doop. *'Don't Take My Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away' is originally supposed to be Betty Boop's official signature song, but for unknown reasons Betty Boop's official quote and signature song was changed to "I Wanna Be Loved By You" and has been I Wanna Be Loved By You since the 1980's. I Wanna Be Loved By You was originally the original Boop-Boop-a-Doop girl Helen Kane's signature song, a song which is best known performed by Marilyn Monroe a who played a blonde bomb shell called''' Sugar Kane''' in the film some like it hot. *The Song can be heard in instrumental in One More Chance and Betty Boop'sTrial. *The victory reel version of Don't Take Our Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away, was a reference towards Helen Kane, who had ignored the voices of Betty Boop when they apppeared in court and wanted the Betty Boop cartoons to be stopped by injunction. Mae Questel takes the leading role, and the several other voices of Betty Boop back her up. Category:Betty Boop Songs